Half Moon
by Liebheart
Summary: Tooru ya conocía ese amor. Esa clase de amor que le hace respirar aceleradamente mientras su corazón se eclipsa. ¿Sientes mi amor? Tan doloroso como la felicidad. [OTP CRACK][TORSO RIP & TOORU]


**Disclaimer: Todo Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida.**

 **Pairing: Podría ser un Tooru/Torso (Saeki Karao) muy sátiro.**

 **N/A: Italic sin comillas= dialogo introspectivo. Tooru centric. Spoilers a mil por minuto (?**

* * *

 **H** alf moon

 _Todo el mundo es una luna, y tiene un lado oscuro que nunca muestra a nadie._

 _-Mark Twain._

.

.

.

¿ **A** lguna vez has deseado ser _amado_?

Por _alguien_ , quien sea, tal vez ¿ _por ti mismo_?

Las siluetas recorren lenta y dulcemente el trayecto en que se desenvuelven sus manos, esas manos que dan amor, un amor tan puramente insano que logra apresar su espíritu. Alrededor de sus propias cenizas, en donde las mariposas reposan muertas, rotas, desechas. Sus alas doradas no son más que retazos de sueños desmembrados.

Sus manos son amor, porque él todo lo corta y duele. Un poco, solo al principio.

Mi respiración trémula susurra un encantamiento "sí, también te amo", ¿acabó no es así?, la tortura. Estoy cerca de la simpleza que rodea a la noria, estoy muy cerca.

Ella niega la gravedad del asunto consumiéndola como a un cerillo, lenta, tortuosa _"un poco más"_ , ten cuidado, cuida de mí, _rómpeme_ un poco más.

 _Dolor, dolor, dolor,_ el suave murmullo de la briza recorrer mi cuerpo sin movimiento _" él me ama" ; "él me quiere…"_ Y las sensaciones se perturban, se tuercen y las correas que sujetan su sobre estimulado corazón, se rompen, se desgarran y de nuevo…dolor _¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_

Ella extraña al amor, el amor _d_ o _l_ o _r_ o _s_ o. Amor que al respirarlo se astille tu desdeñosa nariz. Un sentimiento tan puro como el del mismo invierno, al caer desnudo entre los matorrales nevados. Y sentir en tus mejillas el calor de cada caricia, una que impacta de golpe acompañada de un sonido seco. Es esa sensación muy dentro de ti, como treinta y cinco alevillas que desgarran tu estomago, revolviendo felicidad supurada. Y ese hilo que se deslizara perezoso, marcara el amor desde tus entrañas. Rojo (vivo), rojo (sangre), rojo (es amor).

— _"Te amo, por eso te destruyo"_ —

— _"Entonces ámame con todas tus fuerzas"_ —

El latido insinuó un adiós, un adiós que le jugaba bromas y en lo más profundo de su océano sanguíneo, podía percibir el veneno astillando los canales, matando cada célula que deambula perezosa en esa espesa sangre humana.

Él me ama. Él me ama

 _—Es tiempo—_

Él me ama. Él me ama

 _—Tooru, quiero amarte en lugar de "ella".—_

Él me ama. Él me ama.

 _¿Y yo lo merezco?, ¿de veras?_

Él me ama, _é_ l _m_ e _a_ m _a_.

 _Es tiempo de entregar todo mi ser. ¿Listo?_

Él me amaba y con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, otra vez. Él, ellos, desaparecieron. Simplemente me amaron de la manera más dolorosa. Yo los amaba. Ellos me amaban.

Ellos me amaban, él me amaba.

Pero yo no lo merezco, ese amor tan fuerte.

 _Por favor, por favor._

Mi mente me juega extrañas maniobras, el sol se oculta tras el acantilado en flor y el aroma me invade, me envuelve. Ese olor que inhalaba tan vorazmente era el del amor.

Amor que manchas mis manos de carmesí resplandeciente, amor que calientas mis brazos y tiñes cariñosamente mis piernas renacidas. Ese amor que lo hace a uno muy miserable, tal vez hasta un punto hipérbole. Amor que sonríe en la lejanía y se aleja, se borra graciosamente. Amor _¿puedes oírme?_ Amor sereno y silencioso. Amor que colapsa en gritos desesperados.

.

.

.

— _¿Me amas ahora, cariño?_ —

.

.

* * *

Hola :D

Ahora resulta que todos amaodian a Tooru por asesinar a todos XD

Yo la sigo adorando, es tan ...sensible.

Vamos que para hacer semejante obra de arte debió de haber estado bien influenciada. Paralelismos? nah, no es copia de nadie, puedes ser ghoul y matar a diestra y siniestra, pero puedes ser humano y ser el peor del maldito mundo COFFARIMACOFF (hasta que se demuestre que es un ghoul o superman)

Lo que me impresiona de ella es que aun sin sus extremidades NUNCA pensó en morir, creo que sabia que iba a poder librarse de esa situación, un punto más con eso del paralelismo que es muy fake. Kaneki ya andaba llorando pidiendo que lo maten, well Tooru también lo pensó, pero ya había matado al BUENON de Torso, ahora es un santo a la vista de muchos, eso sí que es increíble, osea qué pasa con el mundo(?

Urie de mi corazón, cuidado con dañar a mi Tooru o ya sabes que sucederá XD

Gracias por leer!


End file.
